In a computing environment, there is a variety of ways to classify images. For example, one may describe an image as a photo, meaning that the image is a natural photograph of one or more objects or scenes. Further, one may describe an image as a graphic, typically meaning that the image is a synthetically produced image, comic, cartoon or graphical display of one or more items. Images can be stored and retrieved from image databases, for example, by image search engines in an online environment. Often, users search image databases for images meeting criteria specified by the user, for example, by entering search terms into a webpage of an online search engine.